Birfday
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greg, Morgan, and their family and friends celebrate Greta's second birthday.


**Greta and Jackson are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I had to write a story for Greta's 2nd birthday! Since she loves her extended family almost as much as her brother, and since she's talking more, I thought it would be a cool story. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

"Happy birfday to Greta, happy birfday to Greta..." the little girl sang as she toddled to her brother's room. Jackson, Morgan and Greg told her that her second birthday was coming up, and Greta was so excited.

Jackson was just waking up when he saw his dog Scruffy in her usual spot on his bed. He smiled and gently rubbed his dog's head.

Greta came in and smiled at her brother. Scruffy sat up and wagged her tail as the little girl came in.

"Hi, woof woof!" Greta said as she toddled into the room. Scruffy got a head pat from the sweet girl.

Jackson groaned softly and stretch. Before he could say anything, Greta shouted, "Baba, up!"

"Good morning, Greta," Jackson said with a yawn.

Greta did not want her brother to stay in bed. She grabbed his hand. "Come, baba! It my birfday!"

Jackson smiled at his sister. "Yeah," he said softly. He truly adored his baby sister.

Greg stood in the doorway and smiled as his daughter grabbed her brother's hand. "Come, baba! Come!"

Scruffy licked Jackson's nose as he sleepily crawled out of bed. Jackson giggled. "Greta, is there anything special about today?"

"Birfday!" Greta said, giving her brother her best stern look.

Greg and Morgan came in and smiled as Jackson smiled at his sister. "Greta..." Greg said as he crouched down to look in her eyes. "Everyone will be here this afternoon."

"Yeah," Jackson added. "And we can have ice cream and cake."

"Cake!" Greta said.

"Yeah," Jackson said with a smile. "Nana is making a chocolate cake just for your birthday!"

"Chokate cake!" Greta said as she clapped her hands.

Morgan and Greg laughed softly. "Yeah," Jackson said. "But you have to wait for this afternoon."

"Cake now?" Greta asked her brother.

"No," Jackson said with a soft smile.

Greta pouted and looked at Jackson with big, sad eyes. "Your brother's right," Morgan said. "We'll have your party this afternoon, and you'll see your family. That sound good?"

"Okay," Greta said.

Greg lifted his daughter into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Just think...you're going to have a great birthday."

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

Greta smiled and clapped her hands. "Birfday an chokate cake!"

That afternoon, all of Jackson and Greta's extended family gathered at the house with their family. Jackson loved playing with Eli and Joshua and telling Nick about watching football with his grandfather. Greta just loved seeing everyone.

"Aunt Awa!" Greta said as she ran up to her and Grissom when they arrived.

"Greta!" Sara said with a smile as she lifted her goddaughter into a big hug.

"Awa, guess what!" Greta said. "It my birfday!"

"I know," Sara said with a warm smile. "Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Fank you! And I get cake!"

"You sure do, sweetie." Sara smiled at the baby girl.

Jackson rushed up to Sara for his own hug. "Aunt Sara, guess what? I got an A on my science test!"

"All right!" Sara said as she gave him a high five.

"Aw right, baba!" Greta said. Jackson gave her a high five and the toddler giggled.

Grissom smiled at the sight of Sara with Greg's two children and how Jackson loved science. "He is definitely yours," Gil told Greg with a smile.

Greg smiled at his kids with his best friends. "Yeah."

Greta wriggled out of Sara's arms and tugged on Greg's hand. "Dada, I get my cake now!"

Morgan and Greg softly laughed. "You like cake as much as your brother," Greg said.

"Baba need cake!" Greta said as she pointed to Jackson.

"Everyone's here, dad," Jackson said. "I think she wants Nana's special chocolate cake. And I do, too." He smiled at his father.

"CAKE!" Greta shouted.

Greg's mother Marina called everyone to the table. Greta ran to the table as fast as her little legs could go. "My chokate cake!"

Morgan scooped Greta up and let her stand on the chair. Greg and Jackson joined her with their CSI family following. "I don't know," Greg said with a wink to Jackson.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Maybe she needs a sandwich or some juice..."

"CAKE!" Greta shouted as she clapped her hands.

Everyone laughed softly. Morgan held Greta as Marina lit the number 2 candle on her cake. "Are you ready, my sweetheart?" Marina asked her granddaughter.

"My cake!" Greta happily said. She tried to wiggle out of Morgan's hold.

"We've got to sing 'happy birthday' first," Jackson told his impatient sister.

"Sing an' cake!" Greta said.

"Ready?" Greg asked his daughter.

Everyone sang "happy birthday" to the sweet girl. Greta was so excited, she clapped her hands and tried to move toward the cake on the table.

Just as everyone sang the last verse, Greta moved forward and blew out her candle. Everyone cheered, and Greta had the biggest smile on her face as she clapped her hands. "I did it! I did it!" She happily told her family.

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "You did it, Greta!"

Marina took the candle out of the cake. Before Morgan's mother Anita could cut her a piece, Greta reached over and took a big sample of cake and frosting for herself.

"My chokate cake!" She happily said with her mouth full of cake.

Jackson rolled his eyes and laughed with his family as Greta happily ate chocolate cake from her fingers. Greg smiled, remembering when Jackson loved his birthday cake so much when he was little and just enjoying the moment with his family.

Once everyone had a piece of cake, Greta happily chatted with her family and friends. She enjoyed all her toys and gifts, and showed them to her family.

Jackson and Greta loved visiting with all their friends and family. It may not have been the biggest or most extravagant birthday party, but it meant everything to Greg and Morgan to see their children so happy.

Greg sat next to Nick and Jackson, who were getting a special solo from Greta. She sang the Alphabet Song as best as she could. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G...H ah J..."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a smile. He and Nick both clapped for the beaming little girl.

"How'd you get so smart?" Nick asked his goddaughter with a grin.

"Baba," Greta said.

"And mama and dad too!" Jackson said.

"And just think," Greg said to his son. "Your birthday is coming up, Jacks."

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "And you're coming to my party, Greta! You and Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara and everyone!"

"Yay!" Greta said. "I go see nana," she said as she climbed off Nick's lap and toddled to her grandmother.

Greg and Morgan loved seeing their children so happy. They enjoyed seeing everyone almost as much as Greta and Jackson did. It was truly a wonderful birthday party.

 **The End**


End file.
